Never Thought I'd Fall In Love With You
by AryannaCabrera
Summary: Fluffy Jemi One-Shot!


Demi's POV

"Demi, hun," I heard my mom say from the living room. "Can you come here please? I need to tell you something."  
"Coming!" I shouted from my room before stuffing my notebook under my pillow and walking down. "Yeah mom?"  
"You need to come home early after school tomorrow. We're meeting my friends for dinner." I sighed.  
"Do I have to come?" she nodded in response. "But I'm going to the skate park with Cody and Selena tomorrow!"  
"Demi, I'm sure you can go to the skate park another time..."  
"But-"  
"Demi, I mean it. You can go anytime you want, just not tomorrow."  
I sighed. "Fine."  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and walked up to my room to call Selena. "Hey Sel... yeah, about that, I can't go... my mom's making me come with her to meet some friends... how about Friday? okay cool... oh and can you tell Cody for me?... alright byee!" I quickly hung up and layed on the bed until I feel asleep.

Joe's POV

"Joseph, come down here please?" I heard my dad ask. I sighed and put my game on pause. I walked down the stairs and saw everybody in the living room.  
"What's up?" I told them while jumping onto the couch.  
"Joseph, what did I tell you about jumping on the couch?" my mom asked. I looked away and rolled my eyes.  
"So Joseph, we need you to home right when school ends tomorrow." my dad said.  
"What? Why?" I stood up.  
"Because were meeting our friends for dinner..." my dad explained.  
"And why do I need to come?"  
"Just come..." my mom said.  
"But I'm going to the movies with Camilla tomorrow!"  
"You can go another time. This is important, Joseph."  
"What's so important about meeting with friends?"  
"Well what's so important about going to the movies with Camilla then?" I opened my mouth to say something, but coudnt think of anything. I sighed in defeat.  
"Fine, I'll come."  
"Thank you."  
"Whatever," I mumbled.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Demi's POV

I was talking to Cody and Selena by my lockers when I felt someone slap my ass. I screamed in surprise and turned around to see Joe standing there with a smirk. "Fuck Joe! Don't do that!" I said and hit him on the arm.  
"Ow." he replied, rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my friends. Just then, I felt another slap. I turned around and found Joe still standing there. I sighed.  
"What do you want, Joe?"  
"You..." he replied.  
"In your dreams, boy,"  
"Oh well that already happens in my dreams..." he winked. I looked at him in disgust.  
"Eww... Perv." he chuckled.  
"Chill, I was kidding." he told me and wrapped his huge arms around my shoulder.  
I groaned. "Ugh! Joe, get off me!" I told him while I trying to get out from under his arms. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Ha! Now let me go, I gotta get to class!" After a couple of tries, he finally pulled away. "Thank you!" I said before walking away to my class. I could feel Joe's eyes staring at me. I rolled my eyes and walked faster.

LUNCH

"Hey Cody, Sel." I said as I sat down at the table.  
"Hey Dems!" they both exclaimed.  
"So, Selena said that we're not going to the skate park tomorrow..." Cody told me.  
I sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe another time?" I asked before taking a bite off my burger. Just then, I felt someone sit beside me. I turned my head to the side and saw Joe with a smile on his face.  
"Hey babe," he told me.  
"Don't call me that," I replied.  
"Aw, how come?" he asked, scooting closer and once again, wrapping his arms around me.  
"Cause..." I told him, not really knowing the reason why. I looked over at Cody and looked at him. I mouthed, "Help me!" When he got my message, he stood up and took my hand.  
"Uh, come on Dems, I gotta, uh, show you something." he said nervously. Lets just say Cody was a little scared of Joe. :P Joe looked at us in a confused expression. Cody and I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Cody was still holding my hand... why?

Joe's POV

I stared at them as they walked out of the cafeteria, holding hands. For some reason, I felt this weird feeling. I kinda felt... jealous. Why the hell was I jealous? I don't like Demi, right? Ugh, I'm so confused right now. I stood up and shook my head before walking back to my table.

w/ Demi

Demi's POV

When we got out, I quickly pulled my hand away from Cody's and said, "Thanks for getting me away from there." The truth was, I actually didn't want to get away from Joe. I actually liked it when he called me "babe" and when he put his arm around me, but I didn't want Selena and Cody to know about that. I'm sure if I told them that they would be asking questions non-stop.  
"No problem," he replied with a smile. Selena once told me that he had a crush on me back in sophomore year. (A/N They are seniors right now ) I gotta tell ya, Cody is a little cute, but he isn't really my type. Moments later, I looked into the cafeteria and saw that Joe was gone. I turned back to Cody.  
"Okay, we can go back now," I told him before walking back in, not even waiting for his response. When I reached the table, I took a seat next to Selena, who was busy reading a book. "Hey Sel," I said. She looked up.  
"Oh hey Demi," she told me with a smile.  
"So, did you happen to see what Joe did when we left?" I asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah, he was staring at you guys... I'm not sure, but I think he has a thing for you, Dems."  
My eyes widened a little. "Joe? Has a thing? For me?" I laughed sarcastically. "Are you serious? He does NOT have a thing for me. He just likes bugging me so much." I explained.  
She let out a small giggle. "Haven't you heard of that saying... When a guy is mean to a girl, he likes her." she smiled. I rolled my eyes.  
"That's just a load of crap, Sel. That isn't true." she shrugged.  
"Who knows?" With that, she stood up and walked away. WTF? I just sat there with a confused look on my face, thinking about what Selena just said.

AFTER SCHOOL

Demi's POV

I walked out of school, on my way home, when Selena ran towards me. "Demi!" I turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna come to my house?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"I wish I could, but I told you that my mom wanted me to come meet some friends with her, remember?"  
"Oh, right."  
"Sorry, Sel. Maybe tomorrow?" she nodded.  
"Sure."  
"Have fun!" she said sarcastically and chuckled.  
"I'll try." I replied and stuck my tongue out at her.

AT HOME

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the door.  
"Demi! You need to get ready. We leave in 3O minutes." I nodded.  
"Dress or Casual?"  
"Just wear something nice." my mom replied. I walked up to my room and set my things on my bed. I looked through the closet and searched for a cute outfit. Once I found one, I layed it out on the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

About 15 minutes later, I came out with damp hair and a towel around my body. I grabbed my underwear and bra and put it on, along with my turquoise colored TIBI mini dress. I walked back into the bathroom to blow dry and straighten my hair.

20 minutes later, I came down, all ready to go. "Mom! I'm ready!" I yelled while walking down the stairs.  
"Alright," she said as she walked into the living room. "Let me just get my purse. You can get in the car now." I nodded and did as told. Minutes later, my mom walked in with a bag over her shoulder.  
"Who are we meeting anyways?" I asked as I looked down at my phone.  
"You'll see." she replied while backing out of the driveway.

w/ JOE

Joe's POV

I walked into the restaurant where my dad told me to meet them earlier today. "Joseph, you're 10 minutes late... Good thing they're not here yet." my dad said as he took a sip from his glass. I rolled my eyes slightly.  
"They aren't here yet, so what's the problem?" I told them and took a seat. My dad looked at me. "Sorry."  
Couple minutes later, a woman who looked like she was in her mid 40s came in, followed by a girl who looked pretty much like my age. She had brown wavy hair and a nice body. I couldn't really tell who it was, but the girl looked really familiar. Just then, the woman turned around and started walking towards us. That was when I realized that the woman was Demi's mom. What was she doing here?  
"Denise!" she smiled and hugged my mom.  
"Hello Diana. It's nice to see you again." my mom replied.  
"You too." she said and sat down next to my mom.  
Minutes later, someone came up to us. I looked up and saw Demi standing there. "Joe? What are you doing here?"  
I ignored her question. "What are you doing here?"  
"I asked you first!" she told me.  
"I-"  
"Enough! You're both here because we need to tell you something important."  
"What is it?" she asks curiously as she took a seat next to me. I scoot over a little so that she could have space to sit on and take a piece of french fry off the plate.  
Both my mom and her mom took a deep breath. "You guys are getting married." My eyes widened as I almost choke on my fry and spit it out.  
"WHAT!" Demi and I said at the same time.  
"Mom!" Demi whined.  
"I'm sorry, hun, but you have to." Diana says as tears start spilling from her eyes.  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"I-I only have a year left to live." she began. "The doctors found out that I had cancer a few weeks ago and that it couldnt be cured. I wanted to see you get married before Im gone." Diana says, now sobbing. My mom comforts her by rubbing her arm. I looked at Demi and saw that she was crying.  
"W-What?" Diana nods. Demi stands up and runs out the restaurant. They look at me, telling me to go after her. I sighed and stood up, walking out the restaurant. I looked around the place until I found her sitting on one of the chairs. I slowly walk up to her.  
"Are you okay?" I ask as I took a chair and sat next to her. She doesn't move. I sighed again. "Look Demi, I know it's hard. It's hard for me too, since I had not expected to get married at this age, but I'll do it. Besides, don't you want to see your mom happy, especially since she has cancer." I say. She still doesn't answer. I sighed once more, finally giving up. I stood up from my seat but got stopped when I feel Demis hand on my arm. "Yeah?"  
"I'll do it..." she says. "But I still hate you." she adds and smiles. I smile back and help her inside.

When we got in, everybody was still at their seats, talking. "I'll do it, mom. For you." Demi says as she sits down. Diana smiles.  
"Thank you, Demi."  
"But why didn't you tell me you had cancer?" Diana shrugs.  
"I didn't want you to worry."  
"Didn't want me to worry? Of course I'd worry about you. You're my mom." Demi says.

Demi's POV

-FEW MONTHS LATER-

"Are you ready, hun?" my mom asks as she peeks through the open door. I took one last look at myself on the mirror and nod. She smiles. "Well, c'mon then. Everybody is waiting..." she says. I nodded and walked out the door. "Thank you for doing this Demi." I smile.  
"No problem, mom. I want to do this."

Few days after Joe and I found out that we were getting married, we've gotten closer and closer. I didn't really care if he called me 'Babe' anymore since we're going to get married anyways. As we spend more and more time with each other, I see the real him. Not the pervy-jerk him. He is actually really sweet and romantic. He once took me out on a sailboat under the stars. It was a beautiful sight. I snap out of my daze when I hear the music start playing. I walked down the aisle, Joe's dad right beside me. Once we reached the front, Joe stuck out his hand and I gladly took it.

After the wedding, we headed over to the hotel where we saw a bunch of people already sitting there. (A/N Im sorry for skipping, but Im sure you guys know what happens during weddings) Once we got there, we greeted and thanked everyone for coming. Soon, it was time for the dance. Joe and I headed over to the middle and started swaying to the slow beat of the song. "Hello, Mrs. Jonas." Joe says cutely. I giggled.  
"Hello, Mr. Jonas." he leans down and kisses me sofly. I kiss back and pull away seconds later. "You know, I never thought I'd fall in love with you." I say.  
"But you love me, right?" he asks.  
I nodded. "Of course." I leaned in and kissed his tender lips lightly.


End file.
